A selfist bastard
by NetoBerlin
Summary: (Sehun) Jangan membuat janji. Kau tidak pernah tahu, kapan besok datang. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh saat aku bilang, aku menyukaimu / (Yixing) Bila cintaku ini salah. Hatiku tetap untukmu. Namun kenyataannya.. parah. / Sehun x Lay / SeLay SeXing / Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing / T / Yaoi


A Selfist Bastard

.

Netonett feat Linda

.

Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing

.

Bingbang – Let's not fall in love

Yovie Widianto feat 3 Cinta – Galau

.

.

Cuacana panas dan situasi yang padat sempat menangkap siluet dua namja yang tengah berdiri dihadapan sebuah pagar yang besar. Kedua namja tersebut nampak menatap pagar besar itu dengan ekspresi yang amat berbeda. Namja berlesung pipi tampak menatap dengan ekspresi terbengong-bengong. Sedangkan namja berkulit pucat tampak salah tingkah sendiri.

"Taman bermain?" gumam Yixing sambil menatap gerbang masuk dengan nada takjub. Ya, takjub karena Sehun mengajaknya ke tempat macam ini. "Memangnya kau mau mengajakku berkencan ya?" tanya Yixing dengan heran.

"Tidak juga sih." Ucap Sehun dengan pelan.

"Jadi?" tanya Yixing sambil menunjuk gerbang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya bingung menentukan tempat," ucap Sehun sambil menaikan bahunya. "Kau kan tahu, aku hanya suka keluar malam." Ucap Sehun yang membuat Yixing mencibir.

"Iya, kau kan vampir," ucap Yixing sambil membalikkan badannya. "Kita ke tempat yang lain saja." Ucap Yixing yang malah membuat Sehun terkejut.

Dengan tiba-tiba Sehun langsung menjegal tangan Yixing. Meski Sehun dipanggil vampire oleh Yixing. Pada kenyataannya Sehun manusia lah! Tangan Sehun bahkan sangat hangat sekarang. Sedangkan tangan Yixing tetap dingin padahal cuaca sekarang benar-benar panas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing.

Sehun malah diam. Dan tanpa sadar Yixing tersenyum— senyuman yang membuat Sehun langsung melepas cengkraman tangannya dengan sama tiba-tibanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sehun sambil melangkah pergi, melewati dan meninggalkan Yixing.

 _Aku hampir membuat kesalahan.._ gumam Sehun dengan lirih.

..

 _Uri saranghaji marayo_ _ **(Ayo, jangan jatuh cinta)**_

 _Ajigeun jal moreujanhayo_ _ **(Kita tidak cukup tahu satu sama lain)**_

 _Sasil jogeumeun duryeoun geoya, geudae mianhaeyo_ _ **(Sebenarnya aku sedikit takut, maafkan aku)**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun baru saja melepaskan kaca matanya saat masuk ke dalam bar yang disulap menjadi pesta ulang tahun. Lagu ska menjadi penyambut perayaan ulang tahun temannya yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol. Lagu yang menyenangkan untuk berdansa. Beberapa temannya langsung heboh untuk mengajaknya ke lantai dansa. Tentu Sehun tidak menolak, namun matanya yang tajam menangkap sosok Sehun yang tengah menerima segelas beer dari seorang bartender.

"Tunggu.. aku harus menemui seseorang." Ucap Sehun sambil membelah kerumunan.

Yixing baru saja menegak beernya sampai bersisa setengah gelas namun sebuah tangan malah menarik gelasnya dengan kasar. Itu Sehun tentunya. Dan dengan tidak tahu malunya Sehun meneguk minuman itu sampai habis. Yixing sontak menatap Sehun dengan mata menyipit. Setelahnya Sehun hanya tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Ayo turun!" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk kerumunan.

Tapi Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sedang tidak mood sekarang untuk berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"Tidak ada penolakan di dalam kamusku." Ucap Sehun sambil menyeret tubuh Yixing.

Lagu ska masih dimainkan. Sehun langsung menggoyangkan tubuhnya tidak seperti Yixing yang hanya diam. Menatap panggung yang tengah dikuasi oleh salah satu band beraliran ska. Tapi berkat gerakan tubuh Sehun yang cenderung gila hingga membuat Yixing tertawa, akhirnya Yixing juga menggerakan tubuhnya. Ini bukan tarian berpasangan, jadi Yixing dan Sehun pun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke hadapan panggung. Menjingkrak-jingkrakkan tubuh keduanya seperti menonton konser. Dan menggelengkan kepala seperti orang mabuk. Atau sebenarnya mereka benar-benar mabuk.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa? Tanya Sehun saat keluar dari bar.

"Numpang mobil Joonmyeon." Ucap Yixing sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Joonmyeon. Tidak hanya ia yang menumpang ada Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo disana.

"Kau pulang denganku," ucap Sehun dengan nada memaksa.

Yixing yang sudah sedikit teler tentu langsung terbawa dengan seretan Sehun. Meski membutuhkan tenaga besar hingga akhirnya Yixing bisa menarik tangannya sendiri dan membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Arah rumah kita kan berbeda," ucap Yixing dengan nada bingung. "Kau tawarkan pada temanmu yang lain saja."

"Tidak mau," ucap Sehun dengan nada kekanakan. "Aku maunya mengantarmu."

"Kenapa harus aku sih?" tanya Yixing sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang kebetulan gatal.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Yixing yang awalnya teler dan mengantuk langsung menatap Sehun dengan terkejut. Sehun juga sama. Tapi Sehun bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya dengan merangkul bahu Yixing.

"Kau seperti baru menembakku?" tanya Yixing sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Masa?" tanya Sehun sambil berpura-pura terkejut. "Jika aku memilih seekor anjing berjenis alkita dibandingkan jenis anjing lainnya—" gumam Sehun dengan nada menggantung dan dengan posisi tangan masih merangkul bahu Yixing. Sehun sengaja menghentikan perkataannya dan menatap Yixing dengan lekat. "—apa itu berarti, aku juga tengah menembak seekor anjing?"

Sontak Yixing menggeplak kepala Sehun dengan kasar. Sembarangan! Menyamakan orang dengan binatang. Sehun hanya tersenyum saat Yixing berjalan mendahuluinya. Sebenarnya Sehun serius saat bilang ia suka pada Yixing. Tapi ia tidak mau membuat sebuah hubungan macam itu pada Yixing.

..

 _Uri yaksokhaji marayo_ _ **(Ayo, jangan membuat janji)**_

 _Naeireun tto moreujanhayo_ _ **(Kau tidak pernah tahu, kapan besok datang)**_

 _Hajiman I mal maneun jinsimiya, geudae johahaeyo_ _ **(Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh saat aku bilang, aku menyukaimu)**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sudah memperkirakannya. Sehun termasuk orang yang cukup pandai dalam membaca ekspresi seseorang. Belum lagi mata seseorang. Tapi Sehun harus menolak perasaan macam itu. Ia tidak mau hubungannya dengan Yixing pada akhirnya rusak karena sebuah hubungan cinta. Ia tidak mau sakit dan menyakiti Yixing. Ia memang menyukai Yixing. Namun ia benar-benar tidak mau..

"Sial!" geram Sehun dengan kesal.

Ia sudah tidak tahan. Sehun rasa ia harus menemui Yixing. Sehun bahkan tidak sadar jika ia keluar rumah hanya dengan pakaian berantakan, jelasnya kemeja kusut dan celana pendek selutut. Saking tidak sadarnya. Sehun bahkan berlari di bawah derasnya hujan. Anginnya bahkan berhembus sangat kencang dan mengantarkan hawa dingin yang keras. Hanya saja Sehun yang berprilaku masa bodoh atau terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia sibuk memikirkan Yixing. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Yixing. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Yixing.

Nafas Sehun terdengar compang camping, ia benar-benar menguras tenaganya dengan cara tertolol. Berlari dari rumahnya ke rumah Yixing yang cukup jauh, padahal ia punya mobil. Dan Sehun baru sadar tubuhnya basah kuyup saat ia berhenti sejenak di sebrang mini market dekat rumah Yixing.

Namun saat itu juga Sehun menemukan Yixing keluar dari mini market. Dibandingkan untuk beristirahat. Sehun lebih memilih untuk mengikuti Yixing yang menggunakan payung merah pekat dari belakang. Tubuhnya menggigil saat angin kencang berhembus seolah ingin menghempas tubuhnya.

Sehun sudah bersikeras dan ia tidak mau membuang kesempatan meski dengan lirih Sehun harus memanggil nama Yixing.

"Yi..xing.." suara bergetar, setengah karena ia hawa dingin dan setengahnya lagi karena takut.

Takut karena hal yang pernah ia lakukan pada Yixing. Tapi dulu ia benar-benar harus melakukan hal itu pada Yixing.

..

 _Deoneun uimireul chajeul su eopseo, eoriseogeun miryeon_ _ **(Aku tidak menemukan sebuah tujuan dari perasan bodoh ini)**_

 _Sarangui tareul sseun mistake_ _ **(sebuah kesalahan bertopengkan cinta)**_

 _Neukkineun gamjeongeun da biseuthae_ _ **(semua perasaan yang sama sekarang)**_

 _Hajiman I sunganmankeumeun, I want you to stay_ _ **(tapi untuk saat ini, aku ingin kau tetap disini)**_

 **.**

 **.**

Pada saat itu Sehun hanya tidak tahan melihatnya. Dia menemukan Yixing tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang pria bernama lengkap Kim Joonmyeon. Dari cara tatapannya saja, Sehun tahu Joonmyeon tertarik pada Yixing. Dan Sehun tidak suka saat Yixing tampak biasa saja.

Sehun berniat menghampiri Yixing. Tapi Yixing sendiri yang malah membalikkan badannya dan membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Pada saat itu Sehun menemukan Yixing tersenyum padanya. Senyuman dengan cara yang membuat detak jantung Sehun berdetak dengan kencang. Itu senyuman yang hanya Yixing berikan untuknya.

"Sehun!" seru Yixing sambil menghampirinya dan meninggalkan Joonmyeon begitu saja.

Senyuman itu lagi. Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak menghenghentikan Yixing sekarang. Jadi yang bisa Sehun lakukan pun hanya tersenyum. Ia benar-benar tidak mau menyakiti Yixing. Bagaimana caranya agar Yixing mengerti untuk tidak berharap begitu banyak padanya?

..

 _Nareul bomyeo utji marayo_ _ **(Jangan tersenyum padaku)**_

 _Jeongdeulmyeon seulpeojyeoyo_ _ **(Jika aku terikat padamu, aku akan sedih)**_

 _Yeppeun geu misoga nunmuri doelkka bwa_ _ **(Aku khawatir, senyuman indah itu akan berubah menjadi air mata)**_

 **.**

 **.**

Ini pertamakalinya Yixing mencintai seseorang. Parah. Yixing mencintai seseorang dengan sangat parah. Saking parahnya ia mencium orang itu dengan seenaknya. Dan orang itu Sehun. Parah kan?

Mungkin Sehun terlalu terkejut hingga tidak membalas ciumannya. Saat Yixing memundurkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum pada Sehun. Yang Yixing dapatkan hanyalah tatapan tajam Sehun padanya.

"Se.." ucap Yixing dengan nafas tersekat.

Hanya huruf itu yang bisa Yixing katakan. Ia terkejut dengan cara Sehun menatapnya. Tapi Yixing sudah mentekadkan hatinya. Dan pada saat Yixing kembali menatap Sehun untuk mengatakan hal yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Sehun malah mencekram lengannya dengan kuat-kuat.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau percayakan padaku," ucap Sehun dengan rahang mengeras. "Jangan pernah percaya padaku." Ucap Sehun tajam hingga membuat tubuh Yixing bergetar.

Yixing langsung tergagap mendengarnya. Yixing tampak memalingkan tatapannya. Padahal Yixing sudah cukup yakin dengan perasaannya dan juga perasaan Sehun. Namun sata Yixing kembali menatap Sehun, yang ia dapatkan hanya tatapan tajam yang berarti sebuah penolakan. Apa ia saja yang terlalu terbawa suasana? Ia pikir Sehun juga menyukainya.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Yixing sambil mengangguk. Dengan cara yang cukup memaksa Yixing menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sehun yang mencekram lengannya. "Aku mengerti.." ucap Yixing lagi sambil menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam namun dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Ia tidak berani menatap Sehun. Jadi Yixing langsung membalikkan bandanya. Inginnya Yixing untuk berlari, namun tubuhnya bergetar. Hanya melangkah pergi yang bisa Yixing lakukan. Yah, melangkah menjauh dari Sehun. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatap Sehun. Ternyata selama ini Yixing hanya salah paham kan? Yixing pikir Sehun juga menyukainya..

..

 _ **Bila cintaku ini salah, hatiku tetap untukmu**_

 _ **Namun kenyataannya parah, dirimu tak pernah untuku**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tahu, ia sudah menyakiti Yixing, tapi ia juga ingin menggapai Yixing kembali. Rasanya kepalanya akan meledak. Jadi tanpa sadar Sehun menarik lengan Yixing terlalu keras. Hingga belanjaan Yixing terjatuh dan tangan lain yang sejak tadi memegang payungnya dengan kuat pun terlepas. Kini payung itu terlepas dan terbawa angin begitu saja.

"Yi.. xing.." ucap Sehun dengan terbata-bata.

Yixing tentu terkejut dengan penampilan Sehun yang benar-benar kacau. Sekacau hatinya yang sudah di porak – porandakan namja dihadapannya ini. Sehun sudah tidak tahan, dengan lebih keras Sehun menarik lengan Yixing. Sekali tangkap Sehun langsung mencekram kepala Yixing dan meraup bibir Yixing dengan rakus.

Si namja berlesung pipi awalnya memang terlena, namun saat kesadaran menguasainya. Dengan keras Yixing mendorong tubuh Sehun. Yixing kini menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak habis pikir.

"Yixing.."

"Jangan mempermainkanku, Hun," ucap Yixing dengan bergetar. "Apa maksud dari semua ini?"

"Aku serius, saat aku bilang aku menyukaimu," ucap Sehun dengan nada lirih.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan—" Yixing tampak kehilangan kata-katanya saking bingungnya. "— aku tidak mengerti sama sekali denganmu!" Ucap Yixing dengan frustasi.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kita tenggelam dalam perasaan bodoh ini!" Ucap Sehun dengan sama frustasinya.

"Bodoh?!" sengit Yixing dengan geram.

"Hubungan yang kau harapkan hanya akan membuat kita saling menyakiti."

Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kesal. Hujan masih memabasahi bumi dan angin dingin tetap menerpa mereka dengan kencang. Namun tetap saja air dan angin dingin tidak bisa membuat kepala Yixing mendingin.

"Lalu, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?!" tanya Yixing sambil mencekram kerah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kau datang padaku?" tanya Yixing dengan rahang mengeras. " _You.. always.. call.. me.._ " ucap Yixing dengan gigi bergerutuk. "KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI?!" teriak Yixing dengan frustasi.

"Karena.. aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku," ucap Sehun dengan pelan. "Maafkan aku..," tangan Sehun kini mencekram kedua tangan Yixing yang tengah mencekram kerahnya dengan keras. " _But don't try to have me, let's stay like this."_ Ucap Sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Perkataan Sehun membuat Yixing kembali mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan keras. Hingga Sehun jatuh tersungkur. Yixing mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Saat Sehun beranjak berdiri Yixing sudah menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang memerah. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tajam dan berkata dengan nada bergetar.

" _You're a selfist bastard_." _**Kau bajingan egois..**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berkolaborasi dengan B2R sang pujangga asal Cimohai. Saya akhirnya bisa berkolaborasi dengan penyeumpuan yang selalu kami pinjam namanya, Linda.

 **Linda note:**

Fanfic ini kami dedikasikan untuk kalian-kalian yang suka ngasih harapan kosong, ngedeketin cuman buat manfaatin dan dengan brengseknya ninggalin orang itu setelah udah gak butuh lagi

 **YOU'RE A SELFIST BASTARD!**

 **.**

 **Netonett note:**

Dia lagi curhat guys hahahaha

 **Ada yang mau mesen couple buat cerita angst?**

 **Mumpung Linda lagi semangatnya bikin angst hahahahah**


End file.
